1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the utilization of nutritional supplements in the treatment of certain inflammatory disorders. More particularly, this invention pertains to a regimented therapeutic method for the alleviation of arthritic conditions by orally administering a selective combination of vitamins and minerals in scheduled dosage amounts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current medical treatment of arthritis is largely limited to the use of steroidal or non-steroidal antiflammatory/analgesic drugs. However, these pharmaceutical agents present toxicity problems with frequent administration and their use must be carefully monitored to avoid adverse side effects. Even moderate administrations of such synthetic steroids as cortisone, prednisone and dexamethasone may adversely effect protein metabolism of the bones, which can lead to calcium depletion.
To obviate the deleterious effects of calcium loss resulting from the use of conventional steroids, U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,797 to Rosenthal suggests the simultaneous administration of an anti-inflammatory preparation containing a corticosteriod and calcium compounds for treatment of arthritis and other rheumatic diseases. The preferred calcium compounds include calcium salts of organic acids. This patent further discloses the optional addition of vitamins B.sub.12, C and/or D to the anti-inflammatory preparation to facilitate calcium absorption.
The use of relatively mild anti-inflammatory agents such as sugars and amino acids for the treatment of degenerative join diseases is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,453 to Meisner. This treatment method also includes the oral administration of ascorbic acid and biologically available calcium, in combination with other natural substances to particularly treat osteoarthritis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,829 to Motschan generally discloses the use of a single or a combination of various vitamins in the long-term treatment or prevention of rheumatic diseases. The preferred vitamin or combination of vitamins is disclosed as belonging to the vitamin-B-complex, which may be supplemented with minerals and/or trace elements.
The treatment of arthritis and bursitis through the use of an orally ingested mixture of mineral compounds is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,510 to Jensen. The essential components of the disclosed mixture include oxides of aluminum and magnesium in combination with iron and minor amounts of silicon, sodium and potassium, together with trace amounts of such elements as calcium, zinc and copper.
From the foregoing, it is apparent that here remains an important need in the prior art for a therapeutic method to treat arthritic disorders which not only utilizes selective nutritional substances, but provides for the regimented administration of these substances in convenient dosage forms.